Un nuevo inicio y segunda oportunidad
by shinigami oscuro
Summary: resultado alterno del capitulo 652 en donde naruto muere pero no antes de quitarle los bijuus de tobi pero no logrando que activaran el plan ojo de luna de ese modo todos quedaran atrapado en el genjutsu eternamente ya que obito y madara mueren al activarlo, naruto viajara al pasado para poder evitar todo esto. naruto despertara el rinnegan - naruto hinata y posible naruto harem.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos soy yo Shinigami Oscuro o simplemente Shini aquí con mi primer fic de Naruto, así que espero comentarios consejos criticas y cualquier cosa que quieran decir para ayudarme a mejorar el fic,__** primero que nada este fic estará basado en un resultado alterno del capitulo 652 del manga (si no lo has visto esto seria un semi-spoiler y digo semi por que voy a cambiar varias cosas)**__ lo que quiero decir es que esto producirá una serie de eventos que se explicaran en el trascurso del fic. seré breve__** Naruto volverá al pasado después de lo que se mostrara en el primer capitulo, y esto producirá una series de cambios tantos buenos como malos**__, no ocurrirán otras cosas y cosas que nunca pasaron pasaran.__** lo que yo quiero saber es si me dejan salvar a una persona de la masacre del clan Uchiha. una chica la cual sera la prima de Sasuke tengo algunos planes para ella, pero los primeros 5 reviews decidirán si ninguno de los 5 primeros dice algo de ella en los reviews lo tomare como un NO y en la historia solo sobrevivirá Sasuke de la masacre de su clan como en el manga**__. __**EN ESTE FIC SERA NARUHINA PERO TAMBIÉN ES POSIBLE QUE SE TRASFORME EN UN NARUHAREM TODO DEPENDERÁ DE LAS COSAS QUE SE ME OCURRAN Y DE LOS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, TAMBIÉN NARUTO DESPERTARA EL RINNENGAN PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TODO SEA SENCILLO (NARUTO MAS FUERTE TAMBIÉN SIGNIFICA ENEMIGOS MAS PODEROSOS YA SEAN LOS CLÁSICOS O NUEVOS) NARUTO TENDRÁ QUE ESFORZARSE TAMBIÉN NO PIENSO DARLE TODO SIN ESFUERZO.**__ bueno sin mas preámbulo el primer capitulo de este raro fic._

_**Disclaimers**__: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto-San... enserio no entiendo porque hacemos esto si todos sabemos quien es su creador y si no lo sabias no entiendo que haces leyendo este fic._

* * *

**_UN NUEVO INICIO Y UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD_****_._**

**_capitulo 1_****_._**

En el campo de una increíble batalla, donde cientos de ninjas luchaban contra otros, se observaban dos grandes figuras luchando contra un muy poderoso enemigo el cual ya había superado el nivel de cualquier ninja en el campo de batalla. El era el jinchuriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) del mas poderoso bijuu (Bestias con colas). El Juubi (Demonio de diez colas) el mas poderoso demonio que jamas hubiera existido un ser que solo buscaba el caos y la destrucción. su jinchuriki no era otro mas que Obito Uchiha el cual su meta era completar "el plan ojo de luna" el cual consistía en crear el Genjutsu (técnicas ilusorias) definitivo, proyectando su Tsukuyomi Infinito en la luna para controlar la voluntad de todos los habitantes del mundo, para así controlarlos eternamente. Los otros dos no eran otros que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, el primero el jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko (Zorro de nueve colas) heredero del clan Uzumaki y el clan Namikaze, ademas de de poseer el espíritu del fuego y una determinación increíble. El segundo el "ultimo" sobreviviente del clan Uchiha el cual poseía el sharingan (Pupila Giratoria) y el magenkyo sharingan eterno (Caleidoscopio-Pupila Giratoria) poseedor de uno de los tres doujutsus (técnicas oculares) mas poderosos del mundo.

Naruto usando su trasformación en Kyubi y Sasuke usando el susano, no eran capas de dañar a Tobi (Obito Uchiha). aunque caían seguían levantándose hasta que se combinan sus poderes logrando formar algo parecido a un zorro con armadura gracias al susano y al sello maldito lograron ser lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para separar a los espíritus de los bijuus del cuerpo de Tobi, ya que gracias a que no habían podido extraer al Kyubi, el juubi no había resucitado como tal ya que le faltaba una parte de su alma, aunque su poder casi se igualaba al del original, lo siguiente fue una lucha de determinación ya que esta era una competencia de tira y afloja como la que había tenido con Kurama (Kyubi) para que le dejara usar su poder, Naruto estaba a punto de quitarle los espíritus de los bijuu cuando paso algo que nadie esperaba.

Naruto de repente sintió un dolor agonizante y vio la cara de terror y miedo que tenían sus amigos, cuando bajo la mirada observo como un brazo había atravesado su pecho desde la espalda, ya que al estar intentando quitarle el control de los bijuus de tobi toda su concentración estaba en eso así que su defensa era casi nula, pero a Naruto no le hubiera importado ya que gracias a su rápida curación sobreviviría a no ser por lo que sostenía la mano eso era su... Corazón era su corazón el cual aun fuera de su cuerpo, aun continuaba latiendo.

"Ya me as causado muchos problemas, no dejare que sigas interfiriendo en mis planes Uzumaki" el que había pronunciado esas frías y crueles palabras era Madara Uchiha el responsable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Madara después de pronunciar esas palabras saco su brazo del cuerpo del rubio a la ves arrancándole el corazón y no conforme con eso utilizo el amaterasu en el corazón para eliminar asta la mas mínima esperanza de salvarle la vida "ahora ya nadie nos detendrá... pero tal ves deba asesinar a todos tus amigos para asegurarme" dijo con una voz siniestra y maligna, Naruto en esos instantes estaba apunto de perder la consciencia y su vida al menos asta que escucho la ultima parte de la oración, se mantuvo de pie para después cerrarlos ojos para volverlos abrir, dejando atrás sus característicos ojos azules para dar paso a unos ojos violetas anillados, el había logrado despertar el rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara) en sus últimos momentos de vida, logrado lo imposible una ves mas. Le quito todo el control de los bijuus a su vez mandándolos a lugares diferentes del mundo tal cual lo iso alguna ves Rikudou sennin (sabio de los seis caminos) logrando frustrar completamente el plan de Madara y Tobi claro que a cambio de su propia vida, antes que todo se volviera oscuridad escucho la voz de sus amigos llamándolo pidiéndole que no muriera.

"Auch... mi cabeza, en donde estoy" pregunto mientras observaba donde se encontraba, el cual era un lugar completamente blanco en el cual no eras capas de diferenciar el cielo de la tierra ya que todo era absolutamente igual. "Veo que por fin despiertas cachorro" dice una figura la cual resulta ser un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas las cuales se balanceaban suavemente, quien se encontraba detrás del rubio. "Kurama sabes donde demonios estamos, por que esto no se parece en nada a las alcantarillas de mi mente" pregunta al darse cuenta que se encontraba junto al gigantesco zorro, pero no estaba en el mismo lugar de sus previos encuentros. "no estoy seguro, pero creo saberlo en especial después de mirarte" dice kurama con un tono algo frustrado y a la ves impresionado. "sabes o no sabes donde estamos, y que quieres decir que después de verme" exclama Naruto al no entender nada. "Primero cachorro, dime lo ultimo que recuerdas" dice Kurama esperando que se acuerde de todo porque no quería explicarle toda la guerra y como fueron asesinado por el maldito de madara, al acordarse lanza un rugido de enojo, pero se calma y se tranquiliza al recordar como Naruto le jodió todos los planes a ese maldito Uchiha, recuerda a la perfección la cara de esos dos desgraciados, esos rostros llenos de enojo furia pero sobre todo frustración, si no fuera por que Naruto y el estuvieran muriendo estaba seguro que solo se hubiera liberado completamente del sello solo para burlarse en sus patéticas y miserables caras, con esos últimos pensamientos Kyubi suelta una risa. "Estas bien bola de pelos, seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza" pregunta el rubio ya que cuando intentaba recordar todo escucha el rugido del Kyubi para después ver como se calmaba y después de la nada se reía, y eso le preocupaba ya que eso no era muy normal que digamos. "A QUIEN LE DICES BOLA DE PELOS MOCOSO DE MIERDA" grita kyubi "QUE DIJISTE PULGOSO" reclama Naruto para después pasar un par de minutos discutiendo como unos niños pequeños, cosa bastante cómica considerando que uno es un ninja de lo mas poderoso y el otro un demonio capas de destruir una aldea sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Ya dime de una vez que es lo ultimo que recuerdas" dice Kurama dando por terminada la discusión. "lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando estaba por quitarle el control de los bijuus a Tobi" dice Naruto ya que lo demás solo eran siluetas y voces aunque no sabia que decía excepto por una que recuerda a la perfección "Naruto-kun no te rindas, tu nunca te rindes" esa fue la voz de una chica y se escuchaba verdaderamente preocupada por el ya que se notaba en su tono de voz que ella estaba llorando, la cual por algún motivo le causaba felicidad que ella se preocupara así por el aunque no sabia quien era esa chica. "bueno entonces no es mucho lo que tengo que explicarte, primero que nada mírate el pecho" Naruto extrañado por la orden de Kurama se miro el pecho solo para descubrir que tenia un agujero en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. "CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ" grita Kurama al ver como Naruto empieza a decir cosas sin sentido e ir de un lugar hacia el otro, después de calmar a Naruto y contarle toda la historia de lo que sucedió y decirle como despertó el rinnengan, y que naruto le preguntara por la chica de la cual Kurama no tenia idea ya que el estaba mas preocupado por sus muertes. "supongo que ahora ya sabes donde estamos" dice Kurama mientras se recuesta en el suelo. "si estamos muertos, aunque al menos pudimos defender a todos" dice Naruto sonriendo aun a pesar de haber muerto eso no le quitaba lo optimista y lo hiperactivo. "lamento decirte que no fue así" se escucho una siniestra voz. "quien eres tu y en donde estas" pregunto naruto mientras se ponía en posición de combate al igual que Kyubi ya que ambos sintieron un gran poder en esa voz. "yo soy el shinigami (dios de la muerte) y estoy detrás de ustedes" escucharon la voz para rápidamente darse la vuelta para ver la imponente imagen del shinigami. el cual era un ser de piel morada cabello blanco con los ojos negros con una pupila amarilla junto con dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza. "que quieres decir con que no fue así" pregunta Naruto olvidando su miedo por los fantasmas y por estar delante de una deidad por el temor que puede significar esas palabras. "si quieres te mostrare lo que esta sucediendo en este momento en el mundo humano" dijo shinigami mientras usaba su arma para abrir en el aire una especie de portal que dejaba ver el campo de batalla, pero todo estaba inmóvil y antes que Naruto preguntara que pasaba el shinigami habla. "niño mira la luna de la imagen" Naruto iso caso y miro la luna la cual ahora tenia la apariencia del sharingan, Naruto callo de rodillas no lo podía creer se supone que al quitarle el control de los bijuus y mandarlos lejos detendrían su plan, pero al parecer no sirvió de nada. "MALDICIÓN AHORA ESTÁN SIENDO CONTROLADOS POR EL GENJUTSU DE MADARA" grito Naruto mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. "si y no, ellos están bajo el genjutsu pero no están bajo el control de Madara ni Obito, para ellos están congelados en el tiempo, bueno al menos sus mentes. Madara y Obito Uchiha cuando tu les quitaste a los bijuus, utilizaron todo su poder forzando a activar el plan ojo de luna lo cual los llevo a su propia auto-destrucción, pero lamentablemente lo activaron pero como no recibió ninguna otra orden congelo sus mentes eternamente, por otro lado sus cuerpos no resistirán la falta de comida y agua haciendo que solo sea cuestión de tiempo antes que sus cuerpos dejen de funcionar" finaliza el shinigami permitiendo que Naruto por fin pueda hablar. "Por favor ayudalos" dice Naruto con una voz suplicante.

"Jajajaja y dime porque tendría que hacerlo, humano" dijo el Shinigami viendo el rostro de impotencia que tenia en esos momentos Naruto. "Ya hermano deja de burlarte de el" se escucho una voz completamente diferente la cual pertenecía a un hombre de 28 años, ojos celestes cabellos rubios hasta la espalda con un traje blanco con algunos detalles en dorado y plateado, con una presencia muy poderosa. "Oh vamos, nunca me dejas divertirme, solo era una broma y tu me la arruinas" dijo el Shinigami viendo al otro sujeto. "Después de todo este tiempo y aun no entiendo tu sentido del humor, y no entiendo por que estas con esa forma" dijo el sujeto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Vamos es gracioso ver su cara, ademas nadie me tomaría enserio si estuviera en mi verdadera forma, tu también lo sabes Kami (dios)" dijo el Shinigami mientras de su forma demoníaca se trasformaba en un joven de 25 años pelinegro con un traje como el de su hermano Kami excepto que su traje es negro y sus detalles eran rojos con morado, aunque cosas como los ojos y los cuernos aun los conserva. "Ustedes dos siempre tan inmaduros" dijo una chica de 22 años muy hermosa de piel blanca y tersa con unos ojos verde esmeralda la cual vestía un kimono azul marino con diseño de lunas blancas. "Si miran al pobre, parece que le va a dar un infarto" dijo una chica de 22 años igual que la otra joven excepto que ella usa un kimono azul rey con diseño de soles amarillos. "Ya y dime como de va a dar un infarto si no tiene corazón o es que no lo ves" dijo Shinigami con una sonrisa burlona. haciendo enojar a la chica de kimono de sol, provocando una pequeña pelea. "Ya cálmate Amateratsu (diosa del sol)" dijo la joven con el kimono de luna. "Pero es que el empezó Tsukuyomi (diosa de la luna - bueno en realidad es dios de la luna pero se escucha mejor diosa que dios de la luna o no) dijo Amateratsu haciéndole un puchero a su hermana.

Kurama solo observaba a los dioses y no lo creía, esos eran algunas de las deidades mas poderosas y se comportaban igual que unos niños, mientras Naruto no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. "Ya me pueden decir si los van a ayudar o no de una ves `ttebayo" exclamo Naruto ya desesperado por lo bizarro de la situación, después de unos segundos de silencio Kami se aclaro lo voz para empezar a hablar. "Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, y antes que empieces a hablar déjame terminar, nosotros somos dioses nuestros poderes son sellados cada vez que vamos al mundo humano para no destruirlo. mi hermano es el que puede ir con mayor facilidad pero se tiene que sacrificar una vida para eso y como todo el mundo esta congelado ninguno de nosotros podemos ir al mundo humano" finalizo de decir Kami. "pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos evitar que esto suceda" dijo Amateratsu con una enorme sonrisa. "Como lo dijo mi hermana hay una forma de evitar todo esto" dijo Tsukuyomi sonriendo levemente. "DÍGANME COMO, DE UNA MALDITA VES" grito Naruto asiendo que a la mayoría de los dioses les saliera una gota detrás de la cabeza ya que no era normal que un humano les gritara de esa forma. "Jajaja me caes bien niño" dijo shinigami soltando una carcajada.

"Bueno veras la forma es muy simple, es enviarte al pasado para evitar que esto pase" dijo Kami ignorando a su hermano que aun se reía de ellos. "Pueden hacer eso" dijo Naruto esperanzado. "Claro que podemos, somos dioses por algo o no" dijo shinigami con un tono orgulloso. "Si pero antes de mandarte al pasado hay algunas cosas que tenemos que explicarte" dijo Amateratsu. "Primero lo que vamos a enviar al pasado son tus conocimientos y una pequeña parte de tu chakra. ya que si enviáramos tu cuerpo al pasado en donde tu ya existes destruirías el mundo, yo te recomendaría ir varios años a el pasado ya que cuando tu yo pasado reciba esta información y una parte de tu chakra, el poco control que tengas se perderá ya que tu chakra aumentara de la nada. y tendrás que volver a dominar las técnicas que en ese momento aun no ayas aprendido ya que puede que tu mente sepa como hacerlo pero tu cuerpo no. es cierto casi se me olvida tu rinnenga estará desactivado cuando vuelvas al pasado" dijo Kami con un tono de sabiduría o al menos lo intentaba. "Lo entiendo, ahora manden me al pasado `ttebayo" dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de la alegría. "Esta bien cálmate, primero tenemos algo que darte" dijo Tsukuyomi intentando calmar a Naruto. "Enserio que es" pregunto Naruto mientras dejaba de saltar. "Yo voy primero, esto es de parte mía y de rikudou, este es el pergamino de invocación de el, si quieres liberarlo solo aplica un poco de sangre y chakra en el sello para sacar el pergamino" dijo shinigami mientras sacaba un pergamino y lo sellaba en el brazo derecho de Naruto. "Gracias pero yo ya tengo la invocación de los sapos" dijo Naruto. "No te preocupes siempre y cuando los dos jefes de las invocaciones se entiendan y hagan un acuerdo vas a poder invocar a ambos, pero por si acaso firma primero el de los sapos" dijo Shinigami mientras despeinaba a Naruto. "Muchas gracias Shinigami-san" dijo Naruto sonriendo le al dios de la muerte. "Ahora yo, mi regalos es la habilidad de poder activar y desactivar el rinnengan cuando seas capas de despertarlo. y créeme si lo utilizas junto con tu kage no bunshin jutsu (clones de sombras) tendrías una visión compartida con todos tus clones y eso te daría muchos problemas aparte de un terrible dolor de cabeza. aparte de que cuando lo uses no gastes tu energía vital como le paso a Nagato" dijo Tsukuyomi mientras pasaba su mano por los ojos de Naruto. "Muchas gracias Tsukuyomi-chan" dijo Naruto feliz. "no hay de que, hermana sigues tu" dijo mientras le dejaba pasar a su hermana. "Mi regalo es esta katana su nombre es Kiba kuroi no kitsune (creo que significa colmillo negro del zorro pero en caso que me equivoque les agradecería que me lo digan o si se les ocurre un mejor nombre para la katana)" dijo Amateratsu mostrando le una katana plateada con unos diseños de remolinos dorados en la hoja mientras la empuñadura era de un color negro asiendo que la katana ademas de poderosa se vea elegante, para después sellarla de la misma manera que el pergamino solo que en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto. "Esta genial gracias Amateratsu-chan". "Bueno ahora yo, mi regalo sera permitirte los dos elementos que no puedes usar" dijo kami mientras ponía su mano en donde estaba su corazón mandando una gran cantidad de poder. "A que te refieres con dos elementos" pregunto Naruto con una cara de duda. "Bueno tu posees tres elementos aunque solo as utilizado uno el cual es el Fuuton (elemento viento) el cual era el elemento de tu padre. pero aparte del Fuuton tu también posees el Suiton (elemento agua) el cual era de tu madre y el Katon (elemento fuego) el cual es del kyubi tu eras capas de dominar esos tres elementos pero nunca te diste cuenta y solo entrenaste en el Fuuton. y yo ahora te he dejado utilizar el Doton (elemento tierra) y el Raiton (elemento rayo) aunque estos dos elementos ya que no son tuyos naturalmente serán mas débiles y mas difíciles de dominar que los otros. también es posible que puedas dominar los elementos secundarios como Hyoton (elemento hielo - viento + agua) Mokuton (elemento madera - tierra + agua) Doro (elemento barro - agua + tierra) Yoton (elemento lava - fuego + tierra) Shoton (elemento cristal - tierra + rayo) Enton (elemento incendio - dominio de las llamas negras) Raton (elemento tormenta - agua + rayo) Joki (elemento vapor - fuego + agua) Jinton (elemento polvo o arena - viento + tierra) Yami (elemento oscuridad) (para la mayoría de los elementos secundarios se necesita una barrera de sangre para poderlo usar, aunque también es posible aprenderlo sin la necesidad de una barrera de sangre, pero es necesario un gran dominio de los elementos principales para poder llevarlo acabo)" dijo Kami explicando todo mientras lo mostraba en una pizarra de clase, ocasionando que a Naruto le saliera una gota detrás de su cabeza al verlo explicar como lo aria un profesor de escuela. "Enserio que genial" exclamo Naruto feliz al imaginarse todas las técnicas y cosas que iba a poder hacer. "Si es genial pero recuerda que tu tienes que aprender como usarlo, que puedas no quiere decir que sepas como hacerlo" dijo shinigami mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Naruto como si fueran amigos de toda la vida siendo irónico siendo que uno era el dios de la muerte y el otro ya estaba muerto. "Oye me he estado preguntando algo todo este tiempo" dijo Kurama hablando por primera vez desde que aparecieron todos los dioses llamando la atención de todos. "Si y dime que es zorrito-san" dijo Amateratsu. "Bueno verán es que... COMO MIERDA ME LLAMASTE, olvídalo quería saber si cada cosa que haga el cachorro modificara el futuro o solo ciertas acciones" dijo Kyubi demostrando que vivir tantos años no era en vano. "Eres increíble zorrito, tienes razón cada acción que realicen creara un cambio en el futuro, pero también es posible que personas que no tienen ninguna relación con ustedes también produzcan cambios aunque es poco probable, así que tengan también cuidado con los cambios que hagan" dijo una sonriente Tsukuyomi. "Bueno creo que esto es todo lo que necesitabas saber, dime Naruto ya estas listo" pregunto Kami con una voz seria. "claro que si `ttebayo" dijo Naruto entusiasta. "Oye niño y dime a que fecha te mandamos" pregunto Shinigami. "Sera mejor que lo manden como a los 7 años ya que si lo que dicen es cierto voy a tener que entrenarlo desde cero no importa la época, así que es mejor si es antes que el cachorro valla de misiones" dijo Kurama mientras se recostaba a un lado de Naruto. "Enserio tu me vas a enseñar" pregunto Naruto no pudiendo evitar el tono de sorpresa al decirlo. "Claro mocoso. no se te olvide que somos compañeros" dijo Kurama mientras sonreía. "Entonces todo esta listo, espero que lo logres -:- espero verte de nuevo niño -:- suerte naruto-san -:- cuídate naruto-san" dijo Kami Shinigami Amateratsu Tsukuyomi en ese respectivo orden todos con una gran sonrisa. Para después aparecer un gran has de luz en donde se encontraban Kurama y Naruto cuando el has de luz desapareció las dos figuras de Naruto y Kurama habían desaparecido del lugar dejando solo a los dioses en ese lugar.

* * *

_Fin del primer capitulo, que les pareció les gusto o no, dejen reviews con su opinión de que si salvo a la prima de sasuke de la masacre del clan uchiha y si es así como se podría llamar, también si quieren que este sea solo un naruhina o un naruharem y si es así cuales serian posibles parejas para el rubio por si acaso yo no voy a desarmar parejas ya establecidas pero si tienen un buen argumento déjenlos en un reviews o también me pueden mandar un mensaje privado, les gusto el nombre de la katana de naruto o se les ocure un mejor nombre, también quisiera saber cual creen que seria una buena invocación para el pergamino de rikudou yo ya tengo un candidato pero también quisiera saber cuales quieren ustedes, naruto aprenderá a usar los cinco elementos principales y de los secundarios solo serán tres hay una que naruto va a dominar si o si el segundo aun estoy pensándolo si le serviría y el tercero lo decidirán ustedes aunque para eso aun queda mucho tiempo, también quiero incluir algunos oc en esta historia los cuales ustedes serán los creadores de ellos pero ellos no aparecerán hasta examen chunin como mínimo SOLO SE TOMARAN EN CUENTA LOS OC MANDADOS POR MENSAJE PRIVADO CUANDO YO DE LA SEÑAL SI LO ENVÍAN ANTES NO SERÁN TOMADOS EN CUENTA. también le quiero decir que después de los exámenes chunin habrá varias misiones espero que manden sus opiniones de que misión vale la pena hacer pero por favor digan que capitulo es o película pero todas las misiones deben de ser antes de que sasuke abandone la aldea, también una cosa que siempre me a rondado por la cabeza Haku de verdad es hombre o es una chica que se ase pasar por hombre para evitar a los pervertidos y cosas peores._

_bien la frase del capitulo: incluso en la noche mas oscura debes saber que el sol saldrá al día siguiente, esta oración tiene varios significados yo e encontrado dos pero cada uno encuentra su propia respuesta. bueno aquí se despide Shinigami Oscuro o simplemente Shini nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos soy yo Shinigami Oscuro o simplemente Shini con el segundo capitulo de este fic, la verdad nunca espere que tuviera tantos reviews en el primer capitulo, así que no pude usar la escusa de los reviews en caso de atrasar me T-T la verdad de porque me atrase fue que en una parte del fic no savia como ponerle un dialogo, así que para des bloquearme me puse a leer algunos fic y me quede pegado con ellos así que lo lamento, pero bueno como dije que los primeros 5 reviews decidiría si sobreviviría la prima de Sasuke, y según la votación ella sobrevivirá, el nombre de Natsuki fue uno de los mas pedidos pero ese nombre lo tengo reservado para un personaje que aparecerá en mi próximo fic de Naruto pero ese no va a salir hasta que este por terminar este fic, una persona en un review me dijo que mandarlo a los 7 años a Naruto no me iba a dejar tiempo para salvarla de la masacre del clan Uchiha, pero por lo que pude encontrar (lo cual no fue mucho) la masacre ocurrió 7 años después del ataque del Kyubi, pero no dicen en que mes exacto así que yo jugare un poco con el tiempo así que si me equivoco no se enojen mucho, ademas si enviaba a Naruto demasiado tiempo antes es posible que incluso hubiera intentado detener a Itachi, y yo quiero seguir "mas o menos" el cannon por el momento, ademas Naruto al menos en este fic no sabrá cuando exactamente ocurrió la masacre del clan Uchiha, ya que en ese tiempo Naruto aun era considerado el "chico demonio" y dudo que alguien le cuente a un niño lo de la masacre de un clan entero en especial a Naruto, y en otro review me dijiron que el nombre de la katana no iva con su apariencia así que me puse a leer el capitulo y me di cuenta que se me olvido describir la funda de la espada y la empuñadura, la funda era de un color negro como la noche con algunos detalles pequeños en dorado y plateado, la empuñadura era de tonos negros con grises con unos cinco grilletes de una cadena negra, creo que eso ahora debería explicar porque le puse el nombre de kiba kuroi no kitsune (colmillo negro del zorro), también había algunos otros reviews que me decían posibles parejas para Naruto así que es posible que si se convierta en un harem pero aun tengo que ver como se desarrolla la historia, bueno mejor empiezo de una ves para no hacerlos esperar._

no pienso hacer el discraimer eso ya lo y se en el primer capitulo.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_.

Amanecía en Konohagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre las hojas) en donde un niño de unos 7 años rubio empezaba a despertarse cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de su departamento los cuales llegaron a su rostro, el niño rubio empezó a refregarse los ojos intentando despertarse sin mucho éxito y antes que el rubio se volviera a quedarse dormido se escucho un fuerte grito "DESPIÉRTATE DE UNA MALDITA VES MOCOSO" Naruto escucho el potente grito del Kyubi dentro de su cabeza que iso que se cayera de la cama provocando un estruendo y un gran golpe en la cabeza. "Auch...que demonios te pasa ahora Kyubi" pregunto Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza. "Cachorro date cuenta en donde estamos" dijo Kurama esperando ver la reacción de Naruto. "Estamos en mi habitación... ESTAMOS EN MI HABITACIÓN, DE VERDAD VOLVIMOS EN EL TIEMPO" dijo Naruto primero hablando para después gritar mientras se tocaba el cuerpo para comprobar si era real para después correr al baño y poder mirarse en el espejo, se veía a un pequeño rubio con tres marcas en las mejillas dándole la apariencia de que fueran los bigotes de algún animal, el pequeño rubio vestía un piyama de color azul con un gorro de foca (creo que es una foca pero la verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea de que es) de color negro. "Esto es genial o no Kurama" dijo un pequeño Naruto. "Bueno yo no lo creo, no se te olvide el motivo por el cual estamos aquí" esto provoco que la expresión de Naruto se endureciera. "Tenemos que derrotarlos" dijo Naruto mientras corría a su habitación y se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente. los cuales eran unos pantalones de color naranja con un chaleco también naranja junto con unas sandalias azules y unos goggles (solo imagínense al Naruto del principio de la serie pero mas pequeño). "Ya dime Kurama que tengo que hacer primero" dijo Naruto demostrando su fuerte determinación. "primero mocoso, te acuerdas como realizar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (jutsu clones de sombras)" pregunto mientras que Naruto solo asentía con su cabeza. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"dijo el niño rubio pero en ves de aparecer clones de Naruto solo aparecieron pequeñas explosiones de humo (como cuando desaparece uno de los clones solo que en mucho menor medida). "Ya veo tu control de chakra esta peor que nunca, ahora eres mucho mas joven que cuando realizaste la primera ves este jutsu y si eso no fuera poco tienes mucho menos control que cuando de verdad tenias 7" dijo Kyubi soltando un suspiro de frustración, el no había pensado que tan difícil seria entrenar al cachorro y lo peor es que no lo puede entrenar como el quiere ya que en estos momentos todo su chakra estaba sellado, pero si fortalece primero su cuerpo y su control aun podría realizar un entrenamiento decente según el, Naruto sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y Naruto tubo un presentimiento que estaba apunto de conocer el infierno en vida y lamentablemente no estaba tan equivocado.

"Primero cachorro, ven a mi jaula" dijo el zorro mientras esperaba a su carcelero y su nuevo estudiante en la ´comodidad` de su celda. unos segundos pasaron antes que el pequeño Naruto estuviera al frente de la jaula. "Ya dime como empezamos el entrenamiento" dijo Naruto mirando al Kyubi. "No tengo idea" dijo Kurama mientras movía los hombros restando le importancia, provocando que Naruto cayera estilo anime en el agua de la alcantarilla de su mente. "Es broma cierto" pregunto Naruto. "La verdad es que no tengo idea, es que se me olvido que en este tiempo solo una pequeña parte de mi chakra puede salir del sello, ademas como no se supone que te pueda contactar todavía solo hablando contigo esta consumiendo mi chakra" esto causo que a Naruto se diera un golpe con la palma de su mano en la cara. "Pero se me ocurre una solución, aunque solo podría entrenarte 1 año antes de dormir por un tiempo" dijo Kurama mientras se sentaba. "Por que y como" pregunto Naruto. "bueno a menos que quieras que yo me debilite y que cuando me necesites no pueda ayudarte podría entrenarte mas tiempo, y pero primero puedes hacer algo con este lugar" dijo el enorme zorro. "Que quieres decir" pregunto el pequeño rubio. "Mocoso no se te olvide que esta es tu mente así que tu puedes cambiar el entorno de este lugar" dijo el zorro. "Enserio, entonces puedo hacer esto" dijo Naruto mientras la alcantarilla empezaba a trasformarse en un pequeño bosque con algunas montañas y un bello lago mientras el sol iluminaba todo el lugar y el sello de Kurama se convertía en un collar parecido al de rikudou sennin. "No esta mal cachorro, nada mal" dijo Kurama sonriendo cuando sintió una ligera briza que movía una parte de su pelaje. "Ven acércate, para poder entrenarte me tendrás que dejarme controlar esta parte de tu mente" dijo Kurama mientras hacia señales con su mano para que se acercara. "Que yo no quiero que me controles" dijo Naruto cruzando se de brazos. "Descuida mocoso no te controlare, solo que en este lugar yo controlare todo lo que pase" explico Kyubi a Naruto para que entendiera. "Esta bien" dijo Naruto para después chocar puños con el enorme zorro. "Para el entrenamiento creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda" dijo Kurama mientras extrañas criaturas salían del suelo. "Que son esas cosas" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a las extrañas criaturas. "Solo son seres que cree para entrenarte, descuida no están vivos son como marionetas pero sin hilos" dijo simplemente Kurama. "bueno esta sera solo la primera parte del entrenamiento, esto te ayudara a que recuperes tus reflejos" dijo Kurama antes que un poderoso golpe mandara a Naruto a estrellarse contra un árbol. "que demonios te pasa" pregunto el pequeño rubio cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie. "Como te dije solo es la primera parte de tu entrenamiento esto ayudara a aumentar tus reflejos y en menor medida tu control de chakra, pero tu fuerza resistencia y agilidad velocidad y todas esas cosas tendrás que entrenarlas en el mundo real" termino de decir Kurama entes de mandar no uno ni dos sino tres de esas criaturas contra el rubio, el cual no podía ni defenderse después de 15 minutos de tortur... quiero decir entrenamiento tuvieron un pequeño descanso, Naruto prácticamente parecía un saco de boxeo. "maldito Kurama no puedo moverme" dijo Naruto mientra estaba tirado en el suelo respirando con algo de dificultad. "Mocoso mientras estemos entrenando tendrás que llamarme" dijo kurama haciendo una pausa dramática para después decir "EL REY DE LOS BIJUUS EL DIOS DE LAS LLAMAS EL GRAN KYUBI NO YOKO EL INCREÍBLE KURAMA" grito Kurama mientras de su espalda salían cientos de fuegos artificiales escribiendo su nombre en el cielo. "NO PIENSO LLAMARTE ASÍ Y DEJA DE HACER ESO" grito un enojado rubio. "Si no quieres llamarme así, solo hay una forma para que yo no vuelva hacer esto y es... QUE TU DEJES DE COMER RAMEN" dijo Kyubi para después sonreír diabólica mente con la ultima parte. "NUNCA" grito Naruto. "bueno parece que se termino el descanso" dijo Kyubi mientras esta ves enviaba a cinco de esas criaturas contra el rubio.

algunos meses han pasado desde que el infernal entrenamiento había empezado, "Maldi... maldición no puedo respirar, Kurama eres un maldito sádico" dijo Naruto mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a respirar, mientras escupía un poco de sangre en el suelo. "Ya cachorro ni que fuera tan malo" dijo el enorme zorro mientras se recostaba en el pasto al lado de un pequeño lago.  
"NI QUE FUERA TAN MALO, tu de verdad eres un sádico" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba acusadora mente al enorme zorro. "Y que esperabas del rey de los bijuus el dios de las llamas el gran Kyubi no yoko el increíble Kurama" dijo mientras detrás de el salían fuegos artificiales y se escribía su nombre en el cielo con fuego. "Maldito zorro no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de dejarte controlar esta parte de mi mente" dijo Naruto mientras le caía una gota detrás de la cabeza. "Y ya deja de hacer eso" volvió a decir Naruto mientras señalaba los fuegos artificiales que seguían saliendo. "Ya mocoso sabes cual es mi condición para dejar de hacer esto" dijo el Kyubi mientras sonreía diabólica mente. "NUNCA, PREFIERO QUE SIGAS CON ESTO QUE ABANDONAR EL RAMEN" grito Naruto. Después de todo eso Naruto era capas de defenderse de ocho de esas criaturas y Naruto aunque solo podía realizar cinco clones, aun recuerda cuando fue capas de hacer su primer clon de sombras, fue cuando estaba intentando defenderse de seis de esas cosas cuando lo logro estaba tan feliz que intento hacer el rasengan (esfera espiral) solo para que le estallara el la cara, desapareciendo a su clon y por poco arrancarle su brazo. "Cachorro mejor sal que tienes que ir a la academia" dijo Kyubi mientras hacia desaparecer a las criaturas. "Esta bien, Kurama espero que no molestes cuando este hay a menos que sea algo importante" dijo el mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Claro cachorro yo voy a descansar un rato" dijo Kurama mientras se recostaba en la sombra de un árbol. Mientras Naruto regresaba al mundo real, se baño se vistió y desayuno cinco envases de ramen instantáneos solo para darse cuenta que si no se apuraba iva a llegar tarde a clases e Iruka-sensei lo iva a castigar de nuevo y lo peor no lo invitaría a ichiraku después de clases, aun recuerda como fue su `primer` día de clases (por lo que yo se la academia ya había empezado cuando ocurrió la masacre, ademas dije primero porque el Naruto de ese tiempo ya tenia clases pero como Naruto regreso lo considera como el primero).

flash back.

"Mocoso ya levántate que tienes que ir a clases" dijo Kurama desapareciendo a las criaturas las cuales hace menos de 10 segundos aun usaban a Naruto como saco de boxeo. "Clases cuales clases" pregunto Naruto mientras se intentaba levantar. "Cachorro no se te olvide que volvimos al pasado, eso significa que tu ahora tienes 7 años y tienes que hacer lo que hacías a los 7, como no se ir a la academia ser un inútil un bromista entre otras cosas" dijo Kurama. "Que de verdad, no quiero ir a la academia es muy aburrida... COMO QUE UN INÚTIL" grito Naruto al darse cuenta de como el Kyubi lo había insultado."Ya cachorro cálmate y ve a la academia mientras yo descanso" dijo el zorro mientras se recostaba al lado del lago y obligaba a Naruto a salir de su mente. Naruto al salir de su mente se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no tenia ninguna herida aunque estaba terriblemente cansado y adolorido, Naruto corrió hacia la academia cuando llego pudo ver a los otros futuros nueve novatos, eso incluía a Sasuke su amigo/hermano/rival/enemigo/compañero el cual se veía mas feliz así que Naruto por poco no lo reconoce sin su actitud, y ha Hinata la chica que se le declaro cuando estuvo peleando con Pain y Naruto no sabia que decirle ya que nunca pudo darle una respuesta no es como si tuviera una claro, ya se sentía feliz de que alguien como Hinata lo amara pero nunca compartió mucho con ella así que no la conocía bien, ademas aunque tuviera una respuesta nunca tuvo tiempo ya que después del ataque de Pain tuvieron que ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea después el viaje de entrenamiento con killer bee el jinchuriki del hachibi y después de eso la guerra en la cual murió y el mundo quedo atrapado en un genjutsu infinito. Así que cuando la vio estuvo apunto de convertirse en un copia de Hinata por su tartamudeo el cual logro evitar ya que Kurama le llamo la atención. "Naruto tranquilízate recuerda viajamos en el tiempo así que lo mas posible es que ella no este enamorada de ti en este tiempo todavía y con los posibles cambios que vamos hacer es posible que ni siquiera se enamore de ti nunca" dijo Kurama, el sabia que la primera ves que el la vio esa chica Hyuga ella ya estaba enamorada del cachorro pero el no tiene idea de cuando se enamoro de Naruto así que es mejor explicárselo todo para que no empezara a preocuparse por eso. Mientras Naruto en ves de sentirse tranquilo por la explicación de Kurama sintió un dolor en el pecho el cual no supo que era así que decidió ignorarlo (recuerden Naruto es algo ignorante respecto al amor) pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que la admiración de Hinata por Naruto hace mucho se había trasformado en amor. Naruto cuando llegaron Iruka y Misuki tubo que contenerse para no golpearlo por desgraciado, pero Kurama lo iso entrar en razón antes que lo golpeara Naruto se quedo dormido a mitad de la clase e Iruka uso su infame jutsu contra Naruto (el jutsu de la cabeza gigante para despertarlo y darle un buen susto) y así Naruto empezó a actuar igual que en ese tiempo entrenaba y fallaba lo que Naruto hace apropósito por sugerencia del Kyubi para no modificar el tiempo y termine en algún otro equipo o lo intenten asesinar por creer que el zorro lo esta controlando, hacer bromas pero esta ves con otro propósito aparte de llamar la atención de la gente y eso era poder mejorar en el sigilo y elaboración de trampas, Naruto cuando salia de la academia si no salia con Iruka a ichiraku se iba a los bosques cercanos para entrenar su cuerpo sin llamar la atención ya que Naruto solo tenia que usar un clon para que los ambus que lo seguían a diario lo dejaran solo después de una hora como siempre.

fin de flash back.

Naruto en esos momentos estaba entrenando con las churikens los kunais y su katana cerca de un pequeño bosque ya era de noche cuando Naruto a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta al inicio se puso nervioso por pensar que lo habían visto entrenando pero lo descarto rápidamente ya que vio como la silueta avanzaba a paso lento y algo torpe ignorándolo completamente, así que decidió sellar su katana nuevamente por suerte Kurama le había explicado como hacerlo y a Naruto le costo entender como hacerlo pero después que lo iso por primera ves las siguientes fueron sumamente sencillos después de sellarla estuvo apunto de irse para evitar que lo descubrieran pero cuando vio como la persona se cayo al piso y después de esperar algunos segundos para ver si se levantaba se acerco para ver que es lo que sucedía, hay se encontró a una niña como un año menor que el con varias heridas rápidamente Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirijo al lugar de la aldea mas cercano el cual era la zona del clan Uchiha. Naruto corría con la chica en sus brazos cuando faltaban unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la zona del clan Uchiha la chica empezaba a despertar. "Descuida pronto llegaremos a la aldea" dijo Naruto a la chica que empezaba a abrir sus ojos, la chica lo había escuchado pero por el dolor que sentía no podía responder cuando por fin pudo juntar suficiente energía ya estaban en la zona de los Uchiha. "no tenemos que escapar de aquí antes que se de cuenta" dijo la chica apenas en un susurro el cual aun con lo bajo que lo dijo Naruto fue capas de escucharlo, Naruto se detuvo no entendía que sucedía hasta que algo paso por su mente la masacre del clan Uchiha. "maldición enserio esta pasando esto ahora, tengo que sacarla de aquí" pensó Naruto alarmado. Pero justo en ese momento Itachi salia de su antigua casa después de dejar a Sasuke inconsciente con su genjutsu, hay fue cuando la vio a una chica la cual era su prima por parte de su madre a la cual había atacado no hace mucho tiempo y la recordaba ya que ella fue la única que le dio un débil golpe lo cual no lo hace menos impresionante ya que ni los adultos pudieron hacer algo contra el, y también vio a otro niño el cual cargaba a la chica al inicio no reconoció al chico pero después de ver las marcas en las mejillas y ese cabello rubio se dio cuenta era Naruto Uzumaki y como en la aldea lo llamaban el chico zorro. "Maldición pensé que los había asesinado a todos pero parece que quedo alguien vivo, hokage-sama se pondrá muy triste si asesino al niño pero si lo dejo inconsciente también estará en problemas ya que le echaran la culpa a el, sera mejor que le diga que se valla de aquí para asesinar a mi prima para después irme de la aldea" esos fueron los pensamientos de Itachi los cuales pasaron en menos de dos segundos por su mente. "Niño suelta a la chica y andate de aquí si no quieres que te asesine" dijo Itachi con la voz mas seria que pudo hacer ademas de liberar un poco de instinto asesino, la chica estaba aterrada ella sabia que si no fuera por el chico que la cargaba hubiera muerto en el bosque por las heridas que tenia o por el ataque de algún animal pero ahora estaba al frente de un asesino y ella aunque fuera una niña pequeña sabia que seria asesinada y que nadie seria tan estúpido como para enfrentar a un ninja como Itachi menos si eres un niño, Naruto lentamente bajaba a la chica de sus brazos y la recostaba en un árbol ella solo podía llorar ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar suplicar y mucho menos para escapar. "No voy a dejar que le hagas daño" dijo Naruto con una voz firme mientras se mordía el dedo y mandaba chakra para sacar la hermosa katana que tenia sellada en el brazo izquierdo para después ponerse en posición de combate. La chica estaba sorprendida ya que ese niño que era como un año mayor que ella la estaba protegiendo de Itachi uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea y parecía que no le tenia miedo ademas de estar usando una katana hermosa la cual tenia detalles tanto en la hoja como en la funda. Itachi también estaba sorprendido según lo que el sabia y lo que le contaron este niño no tenia ningún entrenamiento ademas de ser el peor de su clase y aun así se atrevía a desafiarlo pero algo que le daba curiosidad era de donde había sacado esa katana ya que konoha no muchos practican el kenjutsu (técnicas con espada) así que era extraño ver una katana de tan alta calidad en la aldea. "Niño de donde sacaste esa katana" pregunto Itachi mirando fijamente a Naruto. "Te refieres a kiba kuroi no kitsune pues fue un regalo de alguien" dijo Naruto mientras observaba su katana. "No voy a dejar que le hagas daño Itachi" dijo Naruto mirando cualquier movimiento de Itachi. en esos momentos Itachi si estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara ese niño sabia quien era y aun así lo enfrentaba para defender a una chica la cual ni siquiera conoce.

Después de algunos segundos en silencios Itachi decidió atacar, con su velocidad se coloco detrás de Naruto listo para darle un golpe en el cuello y dejarlo inconsciente después de hacer eso tenia planeado dejarlo en algún otro lugar de la aldea después de dejarlo bajo de un genjutsu para que no supiera que el estuvo alguna ves en esta zona, pero Naruto reacciono rápidamente y fue capas de esquivarlo y ataco con la kiba kuroi no kitsune dando un corte a la altura del pecho, Itachi lo esquivo con mucha facilidad aunque estaba impresionado aunque el no hubiera utilizado toda su velocidad el chico reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo su golpe y contraatacar al mismo tiempo y la chica estaba mas que sorprendida ese chico había esquivado y atacado a Itachi el cual fue capas de eliminar a todo su clan eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes que cayera inconsciente, Naruto realizo cinco clones de sombras tres clones y el original atacaban a Itachi para no dejarlo ir donde estaba la chica siendo cuidada por el ultimo clon. Itachi estaba realmente sorprendido ese chico el cual era el peor de su clase y que toda la aldea lo despreciaban por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba intentando defender a una niña que no conocía ademas de conocer el kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombras) el cual es una técnica avanzada pero Itachi no tenia muchos problemas evitando a los clones y al original ya que gracias al sharingan podía ver fácilmente todos sus ataque aunque se notaba que Naruto nunca tuvo un maestro en el kenjutsu porque sus movimientos no tenían técnica alguna, Itachi sabia que tenia que acabar con esto rápido antes que los demás ninjas llegaran pero por algún extraño motivo le decía que no debía matar al niño y ya no era porque fuera alguien querido por el hokage sino porque algo en su interior se lo decía y que podía dejar a su prima a su cuidado no supo porque razón pero siguió su instinto y después de realizar un jutsu de fuego y eliminar a los clones dijo unas ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la noche. "espero que la protejas... y que cuides a mi hermano" dijo Itachi en un susurro pensando que no lo escucharía aunque Naruto si pudo escucharlo y esbozo una sonrisa al verlo desaparecer al parecer Naruto se había dado cuenta que Itachi incluso en este tiempo tenia buen corazón. Naruto tomo a la chica en sus brazos y empezó a correr al hospital para que la curaran, Naruto se dio cuenta que venia un grupo de ninjas a la zona del clan Uchiha así que empezó a dejar a la chica apoyada contra la pared de un muro justo cuando la niña empezaba a recobrar la consciencia. "Donde estamos" pregunto la chica a nuestro rubio favorito. "Aun estamos en la zona del clan Uchiha, pero no te preocupes Itachi ya escapo, se dio cuenta que venían mas ninjas así que se fue" dijo Naruto al darse cuenta que al decir que aun estaban en la zona del clan Uchiha ella estaba aterrada pero después de explicarle se tranquilizo. "Muchas gracias por salvarme, dime como te llamas" pregunto la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki futuro hokage de la aldea, y dime como te llamas" dijo un sonriente Naruto. "Yo me llamo Rei Uchiha" dijo la pequeña Rei. "Me pues hacer un favor" pidió Naruto usando la cara mas tierna que tenia para que aceptara lo cual produjo que Rei se sonrojara levemente y asintiera con la cabeza. "Por favor no le digas a nadie que yo estuve aquí, ya que yo no debería estar aquí" dijo Naruto usando de nuevo su carrita tierna (le voy a bautizar como el jutsu de carita de cachorro) a lo cual Rei solo pudo decirle que si, Naruto se despidió diciéndole que esperaba volverla a ver ya que los ninjas estaban apunto de llegar Naruto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los arboles para poder escapar e irse a su departamento a dormir por dos días ya que estaba extremadamente cansado.

* * *

_Bueno así se termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les aya gustado, dejen reviews para dejar su opinión la verdad estuve muy indeciso con el nombre de la prima de Sasuke pero al final me decidí por Rei, perdón si encuentran que avance muy poco o en cambio demasiado en el tiempo de la historia, se ve que a Naruto le a costado volver a aprender los clones de sombras pero solo piensen que ahora su chakra es mayor que antes y también es mas joven, esto también explica porque no podía ganarle a itachi como dije en el primer capitulo Naruto tendrá que entrenar si quiere ser mas fuerte, bien en el próximo capitulo sera la formación de los equipos y se que dije que necesitara recién a los occ después de los exámenes chunin pero no había pensado en el equipo de Rei así que necesito a 2 genin y un jounin para que formen un equipo con Rei solo uno por persona, las reglas tienes que mandar su nombre si pertenece a algún clan (si es así les pido que no sea uno de los clanes mas poderosos de konoha me refiero al Hyuga Nara Uchiha Aburame Uzumaki podría seguir así un rato mas pero creo que ya entendieron) cual es su afinidad elemental, cual es su debilidad (me refiero si es malo en genjutsu taijutsu ninjutsu fuinjutsu etc) cual es su fortaleza (lo mismo que las debilidades) PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE TIENEN QUE MANDARLO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO Y SOLO PUEDE SER UNO GENIN O JOUNIN, SOLO LOS PRIMEROS DOS GENIN CON TODO LO QUE PEDÍ CONTARAN Y ESO TAMBIÉN VA PARA EL PRIMER JOUNIN, SI ME LO DICEN POR COMENTARIO Y SI SE LES OLVIDA ALGUNA DE LAS COSAS QUE PEDÍ NO LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA._

_Bien hoy no habrá frase en este capitulo ya que no se me ocurrió ninguna y tampoco e leído alguna que no aya visto antes, bueno se despide Shinigami Oscuro._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos aquí Shinigami Oscuro con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, tengo que decir que estoy algo decepcionado por la poca participación que mostraron en el capitulo anterior, incluso espere varios días para ver si mas personas participaban pero no, así que aun diciendo las reglas para los occ ninguno de los dos que lo mando lo hicieron correctamente así que esta ves lo pasare por alto aunque voy a tener que modificar un poco los occ que me mandaron para poderlos utilizar de los usuarios darkhellsoul (Shinji no lo podre hacer que sea familiar de Tenten ya que tenia planeado poner a ese equipo en algunas misiones mas o menos peligrosas y si fueran familia Tenten lo ayudaría y por consecuencia todo el equipo, pero si puedo ponerlo como un admirador del estilo de pelea de Tenten) y Zafir09 (solo ocupare a Asuka ya que no puedo ocupar a las gemelas porque era solo uno por persona y aunque me gusto la idea del clan que me dijiste dudo que konoha quiera tener un clan que utiliza zorros después de lo del Kyubi así que en ves de zorros serán gatos) bueno si mas esperas el capitulo de hoy._

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_.

Naruto después de llegar a su departamento tenia planeado dormir por dos días seguidos lastima que tiene el único despertador el cual no se puede apagar, un zorro gigante que te grita desde tu cabeza. "DESPIERTA" grito Kurama apenas había amanecido Naruto en consecuencia se cayo de la cama golpeándose la cara y cuando intento levantarse volvió a golpearse pero esta ves con un mueble detrás de su cabeza. "AUCH esto duele, que pasa a hora Kurama" preguntaba un muy golpeado Naruto mientras se sobaba sus golpes. "Maldición mocoso acaso sabes lo que hiciste" pregunto un muy fastidiado Kurama. "Solo la salve no podía dejarla morir" respondió Naruto al pensar que a eso se refería Kurama. "Mocoso se supone que ella moriría, no debiste salvarla tal ves cuantos cambios produzca esto, mocoso desde hoy no vas a hacer ningún cambio mas a la historia o perderemos la ventaja que tenemos" dijo Kurama dando un largo suspiro. "Ya esta bien, pero no te enojes prometo no hacer mas cambios... al menos por ahora" dijo Naruto pensando como detener los planes de Madara, así pasaron unas semanas en la cuales Sasuke se empezó a comportar como el emo vengador que el conocía después de la masacre de su clan.

"Bueno clase hoy practicaremos con los lanzamientos de shurikens y kunais así que vamos al área de practicas" dijo Iruka y al ver como sus alumnos no le prestaban atención a lo que decía uso su infame jutsu de la cabeza gigante para llamar la atención de todos así empezaron las practicas, las practicas iban como siempre Sasuke acertando en todos los blancos seguido por los miembros de los demás clanes y Naruto fallando en casi todos los blancos. Iruka ya le tenia aprecio al chico y estaba a punto de ir a darle un consejo de como lanzar bien un kunai ya que por suerte Misuki no había asistido a dar clases ya que cuando estaba el siempre se encargaba de que alguna manera Iruka no pudiera ayudar a Naruto durante las clases, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar donde el se dio cuenta que un niño había fallado el blanco y ahora varias shurikens iba directo a Hinata la cual estaba de espaldas así que aun no había visto la shurikens que iba hacia ella. "CUIDADO" grito el niño llamando la atención de todos también la de Hinata la cual al darse la vuelta vio como las shurikens venia hacia su rostro, que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, los segundos pasaban pero no sintió ningún tipo de dolor y empezó a abrir los ojos. "Estas bien Hinata" pregunto un muy preocupado Naruto el cual aun sostenía el kunai con el cual había bloqueado las shurikens. "S si gra gracias Na Naruto-kun" dijo una muy sorprendida Hinata y algo sonrojada al darse cuenta que Naruto-kun la había protegido. "Que bueno que estas bien, no quería que te hicieras daño Hinata-chan" dijo un muy sonriente Naruto y eso fue mas de lo que podía soportar Hinata al darse cuenta que Naruto no quería que se hicieras daño ademas de llamarla Hinata-chan y así que Hinata iso lo único que podía hacer en ese momento... desmallarse con una sonrisa en su cara. Eso ocasiono varias cosas la primera fue que Naruto se preocupara al pensar que si le había pasado algo, la segundo fue distraer la atención de la clase asiendo que la mayoría no se dieran cuenta de la velocidad y reflejos de Naruto excepto dos personas aunque pudieran ser tres solo que Shikamaru estaba en ese momento durmiendo bajo de la sombra de un árbol saltándose las practicas, los que si se dieron cuenta fueron Iruka y Sasuke los cuales se preguntaron como Naruto había hecho eso. Después de eso recibió un sermón por parte de Kurama de que agradeciera que la chica se hubiera desmallado y nadie se dio cuenta de sus habilidades Naruto después de eso volvió a comportarse como lo había estado asiendo y así pasaron los años asta llegar el ultimo año de la academia.

Mientras que para Rei habían pasado varios años desde que vio a ese chico rubio que la salvo de Itachi ella ya no lo consideraba como su primo ni menos su familia y tampoco Sasuke ya que mientras todo su clan fue asesinado por el y ella hubiera terminado igual que los demás si no fuera porque Naruto la hubiera salvado, mientras que Sasuke solo quedo inconsciente aparte que se volvió un maldito arrogante que creía que tenían que darle todo lo que quisiera solo por ser uno de los dos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, aunque ella también empezó a actuar diferente aunque lo de ella si era una actuación mientras que Sasuke si se creía alguna clase de dios para que le dieran todo lo que quería, Sasuke se convirtió en un emo arrogante vengador, mientras que ella empezó a actuar como una persona fría y dura desde entonces era conocida como la princesa de hielo siendo irónico ya que su afinidad es el katon como la mayoría de los Uchiha y algo mas impresionante es que ella ya había despertado el sharingan desde la masacre de su clan pero ella lo mantenía como un secreto ya que la mayoría de las mujeres del clan Uchiha no despertaban el sharingan. Ocultaba su verdadera actitud con la gente y solo se dejaba ver como alguien fría ya que no quería que las malditas personas de la aldea la trataran como una diosa o como cuando escucho hablar a unos ninjas borrachos en la calle que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia. "Hip y que crees que pase con los Uchiha hip" dijo uno de los ninjas mientras se apoyaba en una pared para no caerse. "Al niño lo convertirán en uno de los mejores ninjas y la niña supongo que solo evitaran que muera para que pueda tener mas Uchiha en el futuro, aunque también podrían poner al niño en el programa de restauración de clanes" dijo el otro ninja que si no fuera por que en ese momento estaba devolviendo toda su comida en un bote de basura hubiera pensado que estaba sobrio. "Pero hip que el programa de restauración de clanes ya hip no se utilizaba" dijo el primer ninja que había hablado solo que esta ves en el suelo por lo ebrio que estaba. "No se pero es lo que yo aria" dijo el otro ninja tomando un trago de sake de su botella. las personas que conocían su verdadera personalidad podía contarla con los dedos de sus manos entre ellos estaban sus dos mejores amigos Asuka una chica tranquila a la cual le gustaban mucho los animales en especial los gatos al ser de un clan en donde los gatos eran los compañeros como los perros con los Inuzuka, Shinji un chico que de ves en cuando jugaba algunas bromas de ves en cuando el era un amante de las armas como si heroína como el llamaba a Tenten una chica dos años mayor que el aunque el prefería el kenjutsu en ves de armas arrojadizas ya que el aunque tenia muy buena puntería no podía compararse con Tenten, el hokage que desde que paso lo de su clan estaba pendiente si sucedía algo y también ponía a algún ninja para que los cuidara y protegiera y algunos de esos ninjas los cuales se ganaron su respeto.

Ella y algunos de la clase como sus dos amigos fueron recomendados para pasar al próximo año de la academia ella y sus amigos estaban emocionados por estar mas cercas de ser ninjas, aunque ella no lo de mostraba en publico para mantener las apariencias pero ella estaba incluso mas emocionadas que sus compañeros ya que si se convertía en ninja seria capas de ver al futuro hokage ella estaba segura que lo conseguiría ya que siendo un niño pudo enfrentarse a Itachi y sobrevivir lo hacia alguien realmente fuerte ademas de muy confiable ya que la protegió incluso arriesgando su vida, ella había tratado de buscar a Naruto por la aldea pero no pudo encontrarlo ya que le había prometido no contarle a nadie sobre el, aunque ella aun hoy con sus 12 años no lo entendía por haber enfrentado a Itachi deberían tratarlo como un héroe. Ella y sus dos amigos y algunos de sus otros compañeros estaban llegando hasta la clase del Iruka-sensei y Misuki-sensei ella sabia que ella y sus amigos aprobarían aunque no sabia cuantos de sus compañeros aprobarían ya que la mayoría eran hijos de civiles del consejo y ellos por decirlo de alguna manera ellos compraron los puestos después que ellos fueran recomendados. Cuando ellos entraron ella se dio cuenta que era la clase de Sasuke desde ese momentos supo que ese año seria terriblemente largo ya que tendría que soportar a Sasuke incluso en la escuela. Sus compañeros pasaban uno por uno presentándose y después se sentaban en algún asiento. "Hola a todos soy Shinji me gustan mucho las armas en especial las katanas y hacer algunas bromas de ves en cuando" dijo un chico de 12 años castaño oscuro con ojos café, asiendo que Iruka se lamentara ya que ahora no solo tendría que tener en cuenta las bromas de Naruto si no tan bien las de Shinji. "Hola yo soy Asuka a mi me gustan los animales en especial los gatos y estar con mis amigos" dijo una chica también de 12 años castaña claro casi rubia ojos cafés. después que sus amigos se presentaran y se sentaran era su turno "Hola mi nombre es Rei Uchiha es un gusto" lo dijo con la voz mas fría que podía y después de eso se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos como que ella era la princesa de hielo del clan Uchiha y algún que otro chico diciendo cosas como lo linda que era en especial un chico con un perro en su cabeza y marcas en las mejillas que estaba diciendo lo sexy que era, ella en verdad odiaba a los pervertidos solo por que ella no tuviera nada que envidiarle a las chicas uno o dos años mayores no la convertía en alguna clase de premio. "Ya silencio, Rei puedes sentarte aya" dijo Iruka-sensei callando a los chicos y señalando un puesto cuando estaba pasando vio una cabellera rubia junto con un traje naranja, el chico estaba durmiendo así que no podía verle el rostro así que no estaba segura si el era Naruto pero todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando Iruka-sensei hablo. "NARUTO DESPIÉRTATE" grito Iruka-sensei mientras el tiraba una tiza en la cabeza del rubio para que se despertara mientras los otros chicos se reían, el chico se levanto sobándose la cabeza dejando ver esos ojos azules que tanto tiempo había buscado. "Perdón Iruka-sensei" dijo Naruto mientras se reía nerviosamente ya que se había quedado dormido porque se había quedado despierto toda la noche leyendo un libro de fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado) ya que Kurama antes de irse a dormir le había dijo que los Uzumaki eran expertos en sellos así que el había empezado a estudiarlos a los 9 años, osea un año después de que Kurama se durmiera el cual aun no se había despertado, Naruto era capas de hacer algunos sellos simples como el de almacenamiento y el de gravedad aunque aprenderlo fue difícil ya que primero tenia que conseguir algunos libros de fuinjutsu y como nadie quería venderle tenia que utilizar el henge (jutsu de trasformación) y después tubo que mejorar su caligrafía porque o si no el sello no funcionaba ademas de que tubo que aprenderlo solo así que solo sabia realizar los sellos mas simples aunque si Naruto supiera que el fuinjutsu no lo realizaban muchos ninjas por lo complicado que es se hubiera dado cuenta del talento que tenia gracias a su sangre Uzumaki.

Lo que sucedió después dejo a muchos sorprendidos y extrañados, la princesa de hielo estaba abrazando al perdedor de la clase, los que conocían a Rei nunca la habían visto siendo tan amistosa con alguien las excepciones eran sus amigos los cuales también estaban sorprendido ya que ella siempre intentaba mantener su fachada de chica fría y dura solo que ahora se encontraba abrazando a un chico que nunca antes había visto o al menos eso era por parte de Asuka, ya que Shinji si lo reconocía aunque no entendía como esos dos se conocen. Mientras los que conocían a Naruto no entendían como era posible que conociera a alguien tan importante como Rei Uchiha pero sin dudas el mas sorprendido era Sasuke ya que Rei después de la masacre de su clan le había dijo en mas de una ocasión lo mucho que lo detestaba a el y a Itachi, Sasuke estaba muy furioso pero sobre todo celoso ya que la única según el merecedora para ayudarlo a restaurar al clan Uchiha a su antigua gloria seria Rei (en la antiguedad no era mal visto que miembros de una familia se casaran entre ellos en especial si son pocos los miembros de dijo clan e incluso se llegaban a casar miembros directos de la familia es decir hermanos de sangre aunque era muy escaso y raro tampoco era algo imposible) así que no entendía que hacia abrazando a ese dobe (estúpido), Pero Hinata y Naruto no se quedaban atrás Hinata no sabia quien era esa chica para estar abrazando a su Naruto-kun ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado Su Naruto-kun, ella no sentía celos cuando Naruto perseguía a Sakura ya que si el era feliz ella también lo seria pero en esta ocasión por primera ves en su vida sintió celos como es que esa chica que recién llegaba hoy estaba abrazando a Naruto-kun, mientras que Naruto no entendía que estaba pasando primero se había quedado dormido para después ser despertado por Iruka-sensei solo para ser abrazado de la nada por una linda chica. "Naruto que bueno que puedo verte de nuevo" dijo Rei mientras se separaba un poco de Naruto, en es momento Naruto la miro detenidamente. "Eres tu Rei-chan" pregunto el rubio al reconocer a la chica al frente suyo lo que provoco la atención de la clase por la manera tan cercana como la llamo. "Si soy yo" dijo una muy feliz Rei al darse cuenta que Naruto todavía hoy la recordaba ademas de llamarla chan. "Que bueno es volver a verte pero que haces aquí" pregunto un confundido Naruto. "Desde hoy yo también estaré en esta clase" dijo una sonriente Rei provocando que Sasuke se levantara de su silla mirando a Naruto con ganas de querer asesinarlo ya que desde la masacre de su clan Sasuke nunca la había vuelto a ver sonreír y ahora estaba sonriendo para ese dobe, Naruto al sentir esa mirada vio de donde venia solo para ver como Sasuke lo asesinaba con la mirada, Naruto estaba confundido que se preguntaba que diablos esta pasando aquí, No recordaba a esos chicos que llegaron ahora, tampoco entendía porque Sasuke lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo, recuerda que era posible que hubieran pequeños cambios en comparación con la linea original pero esto estaba fuera de ser pequeños cambios ahora había mas posibilidades que ya no se formaran los mismos equipos y eso era un problema pero tampoco es como si Naruto pudiera hacer algo ya que se supone que no tiene que llamar la atención cosa que ahora no estaba logrando, apenas Kurama se despertara necesitaría mucha de su ayuda para solucionar todos los problemas que se le venían encima. "Hola Naruto" dijo Shinji mientras caminaba hacia Naruto, Naruto miro quien le hablaba y hay vio a Shinji. "Hola Shinji tu también estarás en nuestra clase" pregunto Naruto. "Así es pero me da un poco de curiosidad es como conoces a Rei" dijo shinji mientras una chica castaña claro se ponía al lado de Shinji mientras asentía con su cabeza. "Yo también quisiera saber, por cierto soy Asuka mucho gusto" dijo Asuka mirando fijamente a Naruto esperando una respuesta. "Hola yo soy Naruto y conocí a Rei-chan cuando eramos niños ya que jugábamos juntos y nos hicimos amigos pero hace tiempo que no la veía no es cierto Rei-chan" dijo un nervioso Naruto esperando que Rei le dijera a los demás que es verdad. "Si es cierto, pero Shinji como conoces a Naruto" pregunto Rei intentando no enojarse ya que si solo Shinji le hubiera dijo que conocía a Naruto se hubiera ahorrado muchas horas buscándolo por la aldea. "Recuerdas que un día te dije que conocí a un chico excelente en hacer bromas bueno ese era Naruto" dijo Shinji provocando que Rei estuviera a punto de darse un golpe en la cara ya que recordaba todas las veces que Shinji les contaba las bromas que hacia con su amigo y resultaba ser que siempre fue Naruto. "Me alegra mucho que se conozcan y sean amigos pero... SIÉNTENSE EN SUS LUGARES QUE LA CLASE YA EMPEZÓ" dijo Iruka-sensei para al final terminar gritando con su jutsu de la cabeza gigante ya que se habían olvidado que estaban en clases. desde ese día las cosas cambiaron un poco ya que Hinata empezó a intentar a hablar con Naruto mas seguido asiendo que el tartamudeo se reduciera mucho aunque los desmayos aun seguían si estaba muy cerca. Y a Naruto le empezaba a gustar estar cerca de Hinata aunque el pensaba que era porque era una buena amiga (Naruto denso incluso con sus propios sentimientos (tonto)), también empezaba a ver que Sasuke en cada oportunidad la utilizaba para demostrar que el era el mejor en especial a Naruto, y Naruto no entendía que pasaba ya que en el pasado el era el que lo intentaba superar ahora parecía que Sasuke lo quería aplastar demostrarles a todos que el era el mejor, aunque Naruto algunas veces quería bajarle los humos demostrando sus verdaderas habilidades tenia que aguantarse ya que aun no se convertía en ninja y tampoco Misuki le había dijo que robara el pergamino y si no lo hacia no iba a poder explicar como sabe hacer los clones de sombras. Tambien se había vuelto muy buenos amigos de Rei Asuka y Shinji tanto que aveces salian juntos a pasear junto con Hinata. Así paso el tiempo asta que llego el día de la graduación.

"Bien hoy tendremos las pruebas para ver si se pueden graduar y convertirse en gennin, los que fallen tendrán que repetir el año, los llamaremos uno por uno" dijo Misuki mirando con odio a Naruto, aunque el finjio no darse cuenta para que el plan funcionara aunque después se desquitaría con su cara, después de eso Iruka y Misuki entraron en una sala donde empezaron a llamar a cada uno todos aprobaron excepto Naruto ya que el fallo apropósito y los hijos del consejo de civiles los cuales no tenían talento alguno. después sus amigos intentaron animarlo y eso iso a Naruto muy feliz aunque les dijo que quería estar un rato solo en el cual Misuki aprovecho para contarle esa mentira del pergamino y de que si aprendía un jutsu de hay iba a poder aprobar. Naruto acepto y espero a la noche en el cual entro y se llevo el pergamino no antes de dejar una carta diciéndole al hokage que Misuki le dijo que si robaba el pergamino y aprendía un jutsu de hay antes que lo encontraran se podría graduar, de esa manera Naruto se aseguraba que de que no lo consideraran un ladrón aunque en la linea de tiempo original no paso nada pero después de todo lo que había pasado ya no estaba tan seguro. Naruto al llegar a una parte del bosque abrió el pergamino. "Es genial no me había dado cuenta que tiene jutsus de cada elemento, maldición no puedo hacer todo esto ahora a menos que... tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu (multiplicación masiva de clones de sombras)" dijo Naruto mientras realizaba los sellos antes que aparecieran unos docientos rubios. "Bien ayúdenme a entrenar las técnicas del pergamino" dijo Naruto mientras que el y los clones empezaban a practicar cada técnica gracias a los docientos clones pudo practicar algunos de los jutsus. "Naruto te encontré" dijo Iruka-sensei apareciendo al frente de Naruto. "Hola Iruka-sensei, si que eres rápido solo pude aprender dos jutsus" dijo un sonriente Naruto por suerte ya había hecho desaparecer a los docientos clones, Naruto tubo que mentir al decir que había aprendido 2 jutsus cuando en realidad había aprendido 5 jutsus sin contar los clones de sombras uno de cada elemento aunque los mas le costaron fueron el raiton y el doton aunque ninguno de los dos eran de ataque. "Como que aprendiste dos jutsus, eso no importa ahora Misuki te engaño para que tu robaras el pergamino" dijo Iruka antes de ser empujado al suelo por Naruto para así esquivar la shuriken gigante que había mandado Misuki. "Maldición falle, dime como sabes eso" dijo Misuki mientras atrapaba la shuriken y miraba a Iruka. "Eso es porque sabia que era raro una regla así, que le deje una carta a hokage-jiji diciéndole todo y como Iruka-sensei esta aquí significa que no me equivoque" dijo Naruto mirando con enojo a Misuki. "Maldito monstruo... oye Naruto quieres saber porque la aldea te odia y te desprecia" dijo Misuki sonriendo malvadamente ya que mejor forma de torturarlo que decirle que el es el demonio que destruyo la aldea hace 13 años. "Misuki no puedes decirle" dijo Iruka-sensei realmente preocupado de como pueda reaccionar Naruto al saber que el es el contenedor del Kyubi. "Naruto tu eres el Kyubi el demonio que destruyo la aldea hace 13 años ademas de ser el asesino de los padres de Iruka, el al igual que el resto de la aldea te odia por eso". "Eso es cierto Iruka-sensei" pregunto Naruto aun ya sabiendo la respuesta. "Naruto tu eres el contenedor del Kyubi, pero tu no eres el demonio y yo no te odio tu no eres el Kyubi tu eres Naruto Uzumaki uno de mis estudiantes mas queridos" dijo Iruka vio como Naruto miraba al suelo. "Estoy aburrido de tu estupidez, muere Iruka" dijo Misuki mientras lanzaba las dos shurikens gigantes a Iruka el cual salto para esquivar la primera pero la segunda estaba oculta bajo la sombra de la primera y estando en el aire no podía esquivarla. "Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento viento: Aire comprimido)" dijo Naruto mandando de su boca una esfera de viento que mando la shuriken contra un árbol. "si le haces algo a mi sensei te mato" dijo Naruto. "Jajajajajaja maldito idiota yo con un solo golpe te puedo matar así que ven zorro de las nueve colas" dijo Misuki mientras se preparaba para lanzar la otra shuriken. "Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y no voy a dejar que lastimen a las personas que quiero, dame tu mejor golpe porque yo te lo devolveré por 1000. jutsu clones de sombras" dijo Naruto antes que aparecieran muchos rubios golpeando a Misuki el cual después de que terminaran tenia toda su cara hinchada y unos cuantos huesos rotos. después de eso Naruto e Iruka estuvieron hablando asta que Iruka le da su banda ninja a Naruto después fueron donde el hokage y al final pero no menos importante fueron a ichiraku por una docena de miso ramen para Naruto como celebración de graduación.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto ya esperaba en la sala de clases donde estaban los demás gennin, lo demás fue igual que en la linea original excepto que se sentó junto con sus amigos y que no quiso acercarse por nada del mundo a Sasuke para no arriesgarse a que le pasara lo mismo. "Bien ahora diré los equipos" dijo Iruka (nos saltaremos asta el equipo 7). "Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, su sensei sera Kakashi Hatake". "equipo 8, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, su sensei sera Kurenai Yuhi". "equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, su sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi". Naruto solo en ese momento pudo respirar tranquilo ya que las cosas no habian cambiado tanto "equipo 12 Rei Uchiha, Asuka, (se que dije que era de un clan pero yo no soy muy bueno con el japones así que necesito un apellido que tenga que ver con gatos) Shinji, (también necesito un apellido para el pero que tenga que ver con espadas) su sensei sera Yugao Uzuki". Después de eso los sensei fueron a buscar a sus alumnos dejando solo al equipo 7.

* * *

_Bueno eso fue todo por el capitulo de hoy se que es un poco mas corto que los demás pero espere demasiado tiempo para que participaran así que me atrase sin contar que estuve viendo algunos fanfic y estuve mas o menos ocupado estos días el próximo capitulo se vera la prueba para el equipo 7 y una parte de la misión a Nami No Kuni. la sensei fue Yugao la verdad tenia planeado desde el inicio que ella fuera la sensei de kenjutsu de Naruto pero no tenia ni idea como colocarla en la historia por el momento pero gracias al equipo 12 tuve la oportunidad perfecta. bueno se despide Shini hasta la próxima._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos soy yo Shinigami Oscuro y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic. y por la demora la verdad no tengo ninguna escusa ya que este capitulo lo tenia casi escrito a los dos días de publicar el anterior pero me que pegado en algunos fic así que por eso me tarde espero que lo disfruten pero antes contestare algunos reviews.

Zafir09 _ He decidido que Asuka sea del clan Nekomata.

DarthMC_ He decidido que Shinji sea del Clan Taira

fedenico_ La historia por el momento sera fácil bueno hasta después de los exámenes chunin en donde empezaran los verdaderos desafíos y sobre lo del harem como dije en el primer capitulo lo puedo cambiar en cualquier momento pero por ahora se queda como harem

uzu-emperior-sansara_capitulo 1_ Lo del rinnegan yo pensaba colocarse algunas cuantas características del sharingan y del byakugan, pero si te refieres al rinnegan del rikudou senin la verdad nunca se han mostrado si tienen mas habilidades de la que descubrió Pain puede ser que el no aya descubierto si habían mas caminos quien sabe. Y sobre lo del mokuton tenia planeado dárselo pero mas adelante. Y lo del fuinjutsu Kurama al despertar le dirá donde puede aprender mas sobre los sellos.

uzu-emperior-sansara_capitulo 2_ Lo de la habilidad físicas de hecho si las perdió lo que conservo fueron el conocimiento y el chakra, recuerda que aunque el sepa jutsus muy poderosos es imposible que el cuerpo de Naruto pueda resistir esa cantidad de poder. Lo de la mentalidad Naruto siempre es optimista y hasta el momento del fic Naruto no a tenido que estar en un combate que haga que se muestre serio pero pronto llegara.

* * *

**_Capitulo 4_**.

Todos los alumnos ya se habían retirado con sus respectivos sensei bueno todos excepto el equipo 7 los cuales ya estaban mas o menos irritado por la tardanza de su sensei claro que Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado pero eso no le quita lo aburrido de la situación, hasta que Naruto se levanto de su asiento sacando de quien sabe donde un pastel el cual lo dejo en el escritorio para después poner un borrador en la puerta como en el canon original para después atar un hilo casi invisible en la parte de los pies para después sacar una botella de un extraño liquido y colocarlo en el suelo hasta el escritorio. "Naruto que crees que estas haciendo, solo nos vas a causar problemas" dijo Sakura mientras por dentro esperaba para ver si funcionaba. "Nuestro sensei es un jounin un ninja de élite es imposible que caiga con eso" dijo Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo la escena. "Sasuke-kun tiene razón" dijo Sakura, justo cuando una mano se vio por la puerta abriéndola haciendo que el borrador cayera en la cabeza de Kakashi después de unos segundos Kakashi decidió hablar. "mmm como se los planteo, mi primera impresión de este grupo es unaaaaaaaaaaa" dijo Kakashi antes de dar un paso tropezando con el hilo Kakashi intento mantener el equilibrio solo para pisar el liquido resbalarse terminando con la cara en el pastel del escritorio, pasaron unos segundo antes que se escucharan unas fuertes carcajadas las cuales eran de Naruto. "Eso para que no llegue tarde a la próxima" dijo Naruto mientras le lanzaba una toalla para que se pudiera limpiarse. "Como iba diciendo la primera impresión que tengo de ustedes es que son un grupo de idiotas, aunque tengo que admitirlo fue ingenioso hacer una broma dentro de otra, podrías ser muy bueno en las trampas si no fuera por lo estúpido que eres, los estaré esperando en 10 minutos en la azotea" dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer un una explosión de humo dejando a sus alumnos atrás.

Ya en la azotea estaba todo el equipo 7. "Bien por que no se presentan" dijo Kakashi-sensei. "Presentarnos como" pregunto Sakura. "Su nombre las cosas que les gusta las que no sus pasatiempos sueños cosas como esa" dijo Kakashi. "Porque no nos demuestra como" dijo Sakura. "Bien mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake las cosas que me gustan y lo que me disgusta no tengo ganas de decirles, tengo muchos pasatiempos y mi sueño nunca e pensado sobre ello, bien sigues tu" dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruto "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki lo que me gusta es el ramen, lo que no me gusta es las personas que se creen superiores a los demás y que lastiman a las personas inocentes, mi pasatiempo es practicar un poco de fuinjutsu y hacer bromas y mi sueño es ser el mejor hokage" dijo un sonriente Naruto, mientras que Kakashi pensaba en como había crecido y como es que sabia de fuinjutsu. "Muy bien siguiente" dijo mirando a Sakura. "Soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es, mi pasatiempo es, mi sueño para el futuro es (todo mirando a Sasuke) lo que no me gusta es Naruto" dijo Sakura, mientras Kakashi pensaba que las chicas como ellas se preocupaban mas por los chicos que en ser ninjas. "Tu el ultimo" dijo señalando a Sasuke. "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha no me gusta nada en particular, me disgustan muchas cosas (miro levemente a Naruto antes de seguir), lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque va a convertirse en realidad voy a destruir a alguien en especifico y restaurar mi clan" dijo Sasuke aun manteniendo sus manos juntas al frente de su cara, mientras Naruto intentaba pensar en una forma de evitarlo sin tener que contarle la verdad acerca de Itachi hasta que se le ocurre algo. "Eso es tonto" dijo Naruto con una voz despreocupada ganándose las miradas de los demás. "No le digas tonto a Sasuke-kun" grito Sakura mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada y Kakashi-sensei lo miraba curioso. "No seria mejor restaurar tu clan antes de que intentes destruir a esa persona, ya que si no lo logras todo tu clan desaparecería" dijo Naruto esperando que al menos eso tranquilizara un poco a Sasuke con su sed de venganza, lo que ocasiono varias miradas de sorpresa. Sasuke por su parte estaba analizando lo que dijo mientras que Sakura se preocupaba al pensar que su Sasuke-kun podría pasar le algo si enfrentaba a esa persona por su parte Kakashi estaba sorprendido como había podido dar una solución a la sed de venganza de Sasuke sin tener que obligarlo a detenerse ya que Sasuke no se detendría por nada.

(Lo demás fue exactamente igual al canon, la explicación de la prueba de que si no lo lograban volverían a la academia y que no desayunaran por que vomitarían) a la mañana siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, estaban todos la única diferencia es que Naruto había llegado una hora tarde ganándose un golpe por parte de Sakura y que el si había desayunado (ramen pero desayuno de todas formas) varias horas después llego Kakashi-sensei. "Buenos días a todos, listos para la prueba" dijo Kakashi apenas apareció. "Llega tarde" gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unisono. "Bueno es que un gato negro se atravesó en mi camino así que tuve que tomar el camino largo, bien vamos a comenzar esta puesto para medio día" dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras ponía en uno de los troncos un reloj con alarma para después sacar dos cascabeles de su bolsillo. "La misión es simple tienen que quitarme uno de los cascabeles, si no lo logran al medio día los atare en uno de esos troncos mientras me como su almuerzo" dijo Kakashi. "Espere nosotros somos tres y solo hay dos cascabeles" dijo Sakura. "Eso es porque de esa manera al menos uno estará amarrado en el tronco, y el que no tenga uno de estos cascabeles cuando finalice la prueba volverá a la academia, bien empecemos" dijo Kakashi haciendo que los genin se ocultaran incluyendo Naruto ya que no quería volver a sufrir con el jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja mil años de sufrimiento (o dolor o muerte de hecho tiene varios nombres pero el que mas me gusto fue el que coloque) así que primero busco a Sakura. "Hola Sakura-chan te tengo que hacer una pregunta" susurro Naruto cuando estuvo detrás de ella. "Naruto que estas asiendo aquí, escóndete en otro lugar" susurro Sakura. "Sakura-chan si todos los grupos son de tres genin y un jounin, porque Kakashi-sensei quiere enviar obligada mente a alguien a la academia, no crees que hay alguna clase de prueba secreta dentro de esta" dijo Naruto intentando hacerlo sonar como para que sea Sakura la que se de cuenta, aunque el mismo casi se enreda con su explicación. "Tienes razón Naruto aquí hay algo raro, tal ves el objetivo no sean los cascabeles si no trabajar en equipo" dijo Sakura después de analizarlo un poco. "Pero como es que te diste cuenta que había algo raro" pregunto Sakura ya que todos sabían que Naruto no era ninguna clase de genio. "Es que siempre veo o a tres genin junto con un jounin así que pensé que era algo obligatorio" dijo un nervioso Naruto al pensar que lo iban a descubrir por suerte Sakura no se dio cuenta. "Hay que ir a decirle a Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura levantándose para ir a buscar a Sasuke. "No yo voy a buscarlo, jutsu clones de sombras" Naruto creo dos clones uno que fue a buscar a Sasuke mientras el otro le explicaba la técnica a Sakura y que le ayudara a crear un plan (seamos honestos Naruto no es precisamente un estratega) mientras el original iba a pelear contra Kakashi ya que necesitaba tiempo para poder convencer a Sasuke para trabajar en equipo.

"Bien parece que si saben como esconderse... bueno todos menos tu" dijo Kakashi al ver como Naruto saltaba adelante de el. "Lo reto sensei una pelea uno a uno" dijo Naruto haciendo que a Kakashi se le formara una gota detrás de la cabeza. "Tu eres el mas raro de los tres" dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto. "Lo raro es su peinado de espantapájaros (tiene que aprovechar ya que después no va a poderle decir ni hacer bromas)" dijo Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo. "Los payasos de clases siempre son los mas débiles y por sus bajas notas son considerados inútiles" dijo Kakashi. "Vera quien es el inútil" dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el, mientras el metía su mano en su bolsillo haciendo que Naruto se detuviera. "Primera lección taijutsu (técnica cuerpo a cuerpo)" dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su libro favorito icha icha paradise, asiendo que Naruto empiece a atacar como la primera ves aunque esta ves había logrado esquivar el jutsu secreto (todos saben cual es) gracias al kawarimi (jutsu de sustitución) pero se confió y Kakashi lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo al lago, mientras Sasuke veía toda la escena. "Es un dobe" dijo Sasuke con su aire de superioridad. "A quien llamas dobe, Sasuke-teme" dijo una voz detrás de el. "Como si te acaban de tirar al lago" dijo Sasuke sorprendido. "yo soy un clon, Sakura-chan descubrió el verdadero objetivo de la prueba" dijo Naruto. "Y cual es supuesta mente" dijo Sasuke recuperándose de su sorpresa. "trabajo en equipo para así poder conseguir los cascabeles" dijo el clon. "yo puedo conseguir solo los cascabeles" dijo Sasuke. "como quieras teme, pero si fallas trabajaremos en equipo" dijo Naruto. "como digas dobe ya que no pienso fallar" dijo Sasuke creyéndose el mejor. "entonces yo me voy" dijo el clon antes de desaparecer dándole los recuerdos al original el cual aun estaba bajo el agua.

"Así que Sasuke solo va a trabajar con nosotros después de fallar, si es así solo tengo que esperar jutsu clones de sombras" pensó Naruto mientras aun estaba debajo del agua creo varios clones uno el cual fue a decirle a Sakura que Sasuke primero quería intentarlo solo y si no podía iban a trabajar en equipo, otro clon el cual se escabullo por la espalda de Kakashi-sensei como en el canon original mientras los otros esperaban la señal para atacar, un par de shurikens salieron debajo del agua las cuales se dirigieron hacia Kakashi-sensei el cual las detuvo sin ningún problema para que después Naruto saliera del agua respirando agitada mente. "Sabes que no comerás tu almuerzo si no consigues un cascabel" dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Naruto. "Ya se ya se, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Naruto lo cual fue media mentira aunque había desayunado ramen una sola porción no fue suficiente para el. "Me atrapo con la guardia baja eso es todo, pero ahora vera de lo que soy capaz, veamos si puedes contra mis clones de sombras" dijo Naruto para que después del lago salieran los clones en dirección a Kakashi. "Grandiosa técnica pero dudo que puedas mantenerla por mucho tiempo, hablas como si fueras el mejor pero sigues siendo el peor estudiante, no puedes vencerme con ese jutsu" dijo Kakashi justo antes de que que un clon lo atrapara por la espalda. "Que me llego por detrás" dijo un sorprendido Kakashi. "Que no dijo que nunca dejaras a tu enemigo detrás de uno buen consejo`dattebayo, uno de mis clones salio del lago de manera super sigilosa y se coloco en su espalda" dijo Naruto sonriendo zorruna mente. "Ahora pruebe mi otro jutsu, Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento viento: Aire comprimido)" dijo Naruto lanzando una bola de aire comprimido sorprendiendo mucho a Kakashi aunque lo había escuchado de que podía hacerlo no creía que pudiera aprender dos jutsus en solo unas horas, Kakashi iso una sustitución con uno de los clones los cuales recibieron el golpe desapareciendo en una bola de humo. "A donde se fue maldición lo perdí" dijo Naruto al perder de vista a Kakashi. "Estoy justo aquí" dijo Kakashi mientras sostenía los cascabeles. "Ahora veras" dijo Naruto el cual corrió hacia Kakashi, justo antes de pisar una trampa la cual lo dejo de cabeza igual que en el canon. "Tengo que admitirlo no eres tan malo pero aun dejas mucho que desear, no te fijaste en ningún momento de mi cambio de lugares con tu clon tampoco te diste cuenta de tu entorno y caíste en una trampa muy visible" dijo Kakashi mientras el dada la espalda a Sasuke. "Eso no se vale" dijo Naruto. "Así que el dobe no pudo es mi turno" pensó Sasuke antes de lanzar varias shurikens y kunais contra Kakashi. "Sasuke estas loco o que" dijo Naruto mientras pensaba que todo estaba resultando mejor de lo esperado. "Maldición otra sustitución tengo que moverme rápido" pensó Sasuke escapando rápidamente por los arboles, mientra Kakashi empezaba a perseguir a Sasuke. "maldición como pude caer con esto" dijo Naruto ya que no había caído apropósito, después de contar las cuerdas callo al suelo solo para caer en otra trampa. "no puede ser... esto es patético" pensó un deprimido Naruto al no caer una sino dos veces. "Naruto estas bien" pregunto Sakura. "claro que si Sakura-chan, pero me puedes ayudar a bajar" dijo un apenado rubio. "bien mejor vamos a buscar a Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura la cual solo por que Naruto le había dijo que su Sasuke-kun quería intentarlo solo no lo había perseguido todavía.

Mientras tanto Kakashi y Sasuke estaban frente a frente."Yo no soy como Naruto y Sakura" dijo Sasuke. "Di eso cuando tengas un cascabel" dijo Kakashi, antes de que fuera atacado por algunos kunais y shurikens los cuales esquivo con mucha facilidad. "Ataques normales no funcionaran" dijo Kakashi justo antes que Sasuke cortara unas cuerdas activando una trampa la cual también esquivo. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)" dijo Sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego. "Que también Sasuke sabe un jutsu elemental" pensó Kakashi antes de hundirse en el suelo, cuando el jutsu termino Sasuke no lo veía por ninguna parte. "Donde esta" pregunto Sasuke mirando a todas direcciones. "Aquí abajo" dijo Kakashi justo cuando una mano salio del suelo enterrando a Sasuke. "(jutsu cazador de cabezas),Tienes razón eres diferente a los otros pero eso no es necesariamente bueno" dijo Kakashi poniéndose a nivel de la cabeza de Sasuke. "Ahora vera sensei" dijo Naruto mientras el y unos clones atacaban a Kakashi de todas direcciones alejándolo de Sasuke el cual estaba siendo ayudado a salir por un clon de Naruto y Sakura, después de estar libre Sasuke lanzaba varias bolas de fuego mientras continuaba el ataque de los clones, hasta que escucho el sonido de los cascabeles detrás de el y vio como Sakura sosteniendo ambos cascabeles. "Como" dijo Kakashi sorprendido. "Jajajaja Kakashi-sensei que le pareció" dijo Naruto haciendo que la Sakura que había ayudado a Sasuke se trasformara en Naruto antes de desaparecer ya que había resultado ser un clon usando el henge. "Estoy sorprendido de que trabajaran en equipo para poder quitarme los cascabeles, pero no entiendo como lo lograron tan rápido" dijo Kakashi. "Sakura-chan fue la quien se dio cuenta del verdadero objetivo de la prueba y creo el plan (prácticamente fue ella quien lo planeo y Naruto fue el quien lo llevo a cabo)" dijo Naruto. "Y cual es" pregunto Kakashi. "Trabajo en equipo" dijo Sakura. "Valla Sakura gran trabajo en descubrir el verdadero objetivo" dijo un feliz Kakashi al ver al buen equipo que tendría ahora. "Gracias sensei pero si Naruto no me hubiera dicho que había algo raro no me hubiera dado cuenta" dijo Sakura "Que fue lo que encontraste raro" dijo Kakashi. "Que los grupos que e visto siempre hay tres genin y un jounin así que me pareció raro que quisieras enviar a alguien a la academia obligada mente" dijo Naruto. "Pero nunca pensaste que podía usar a otro genin para completar el equipo" dijo Kakashi. "Que, no lo había pensado" dijo Naruto. "Pero Sasuke como fue que decidiste trabajar en equipo tan de repente" dijo Kakashi. "Ise un trato con el dobe" dijo Sasuke. "A quien llamas dobe Sasuke-teme" gruño Naruto. "Que trato" pregunto Kakashi. "Use uno de mis clones para encontrarlo y me dijo que si no podía quitarle un cascabel trabajaríamos en equipo" dijo Naruto. después de eso sigue con lo demás igual que el canon el monumento de lo de los ninjas caídos, el lema aquellos que rompen las reglas son escorias pero que quienes abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria y que oficialmente son el equipo 7 y que a partir de mañana empezaran las misiones.

Mas tarde ese mismo día en la oficina del hokage estaban todos los jounin a los cuales se les había asignado un equipo genin. "Bien díganme si sus equipos aprobaron" pregunto Hiruzen Sarutobi, asiendo pasar uno por uno a los equipos 1 al 6 todos reprobaron. "Donde esta Kakashi con su informe" pregunto Sarutobi al no ver al ninja peli-gris. "Debe de haberse le cruzado un gato negro en el camino" dijo uno de los jounin de los cuales sus genin fallaron. "que importa es obvio que no pasaron después de todo el nunca a aprobado a nadie" dijo otro, haciendo suspirar a Sarutobi ya que Kakashi nunca cambia. "Bien el sigui..." y antes que pudiera terminar llego Kakashi. "Perdón pero me perdí en el camino de la vida" dijo un feliz Kakashi. "Dinos como le fue a tu equipo" pregunto Sarutobi aunque ya todos sabían la respuesta o al menos eso creían. "Aprobaron y con logros" dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía con su ojo, llevándose varias miradas de sorpresa hasta que otro de los jounin hablo. "Debió ser por el Uchiha" y eso llevo a varios a pensar lo mismo. "Kakashi nos podrías dar tu informe" dijo Sarutobi. "Sasuke Uchiha demostró gran nivel tanto en taijutsu como ninjutsu, Sakura Haruno fue la que descubrió el verdadero objetivo de la prueba y pudo crear un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para quitarme los cascabeles, pero el quien mas me sorprendió fue Naruto Uzumaki ya que prácticamente gracias a el pudieron trabajar en equipo ademas de saber dos jutsus" dijo Kakashi dejando sorprendido incluso al hokage ya que fueron capaces de quitarle los cascabeles cosa que incluso a muchos de los ninjas les costaría bastante trabajo, y así siguieron los demás equipos 8 10 12 aprobaron aunque Yugao omitió una parte del informe ya que se la daría en privado al hokage ya que el ya sabia del secreto de Rei sobre su sharingan al igual que ella y sus compañeros de equipo.

Así pasaron varios días en los cuales los nuevos genin hacían misiones de rango D, de las cuales las mayoría Naruto usaba clones mientras el original entrenaba en secreto en el bosque de la muerte como los tres últimos meses antes que Kurama se fuera a dormir, ya que en el bosque de la muerte ponía entrenar sin preocuparse de que alguien lo descubriera ya que la única que iba al bosque era Anko y gracias a las habilidades de Kurama podía detectar cada ves que se acercaba para escapar pero después que se fuera a dormir ya no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto por Anko así que dejo de usar el bosque como su área de entrenamiento. el equipo 7 estaba en la oficina del hokage después de capturar a tora el gato de la esposa del feudal del fuego por séptima ves, Naruto aun no entiende como es posible que un gato le de tantos problemas ya que no puede mandar a un clon a capturar a Tora porque el maldito gato los destruye como si nada así que tenia que ir personalmente a capturarlo en cada ocasión y su ropa quedaba casi como falda Guayana si seguía así iba a tener que aprender a coser. "bien para la próxima misión del equipo 7 están entre cuidar el hijo de..." y antes que Sarutobi pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por Naruto. "no quiero hacer esas tareas esas no son misiones, jiji ya danos una misión real" dijo Naruto. "Naruto creo que no lo entiendes las misiones están clasificadas en rango (no se mencionan las S o las SS ya que esas son rangos superiores y secretas) según su dificultad los ninjas también estamos clasificados kage jounin chunin genin en orden (tampoco son mencionados los anbus ya que ellos son los que trabajan en secreto) cada misión corresponde con las habilidades de los ninjas y si la misión se completa con éxito recibimos una paga con la cual se mantiene la aldea" dijo Sarutobi solo para darse cuenta que nadie del equipo 7 le estaba prestando atención ni siquiera Kakashi. "vamos jiji al menos danos una misión de rango C" dijo Naruto ganándose un suspiro por parte del hokage. "esta bien si quieres demostrar lo que puedes hacer te daré una misión de rango C seras un guardaespaldas, ya pueden dejarlo pasar" dijo el hokage antes que se abriera la puerta mostrando a un anciano tomando de una botella de sake. "que y estos mocosos se supone que me van a cuidar, y se supone que crea que es un ninja y hablo del enano con cara de tarado" dijo Tasuna antes de darle otro sorbo a la botella. "jajaja al menos yo si voy a crecer no soy un viejo borracho como tu" dijo Naruto señalándolo con el dedo olvidando todo por el insulto de enano ya que de nuevo era el mas bajo del grupo "jajaja buena esa enano, yo soy Tasuna el gran constructor de puentes y necesito regresar a mi pueblo para poder terminar de construir un puente y para eso necesito que me protejan incluso si eso significa que sacrifiquen sus vidas" dijo Tasuna.

En la entrada de la aldea estaban todos esperando a Kakashi para poder partir cuando por fin llego Kakashi partieron, después de un rato Sakura decidió romper el silencio. "Disculpe señor Tasuna usted viene de Nami no Kuni (tierras de las olas)" pregunto Sakura. "Si y eso que" dijo Tasuna algo cortante al ver como le contesto Sakura decidió mejor preguntarle a Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei en Nami no Kuni también hay ninjas" pregunto Sakura. "No, ya que ellos no tienen una aldea ninja ya que Nami no Kuni tiene una protección natural así que no necesitan una aldea ninja" respondió Kakashi. "Ya veo" dijo Sakura. "Pero no te preocupes las misiones de rango C no tendremos que pelear contra otros ninjas" dijo Kakashi mientras siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron al lado de un charco de agua completamente fuera de lugar con el entorno Naruto esta ves si se dio cuenta de lo extraño de la imagen pero decidió ignorarlo y dejar que las cosas pasen normalmente segundos pasaron antes que los dos hermanos demonios salieran del charco amarando a Kakashi con unas cadenas las cuales parecían hechas de shurikens antes de que cada uno tirara de la cadena en una dirección diferente destrozando a Kakashi-sensei o al menos eso era lo que creían todos menos Naruto que sabia que Kakashi uso el Kawarimi: (jutsu de sustitución) remplazándose con un tronco de árbol, los dos hermanos demonios atacaron a Naruto, Sasuke lanzo una shuriken la las cadenas evitando que pudieran moverse por su pare Naruto golpeo a ambos hermanos demonios en el estomago mientras Sasuke les daba una doble patada en el rostro, asiendo que los hermanos demonios se separaron uno atacando a Sasuke mientras el otro atacaba a Sakura y a Tasuna, Naruto en ves de Sasuke salto para defender a Sakura y a Tasuna.

Naruto había bloqueado la garra metálica con un kunai antes que Kakashi-sensei apareciera noqueando a los dos hermanos demonios. "Kakashi-sensei esta vivo" exclamo una sorprendida Sakura. "claro que lo estoy, mira a donde se suponen que están mis restos" dijo Kakashi señalando a un tronco destrozado. "se puede saber por que dejo a sus genin solos si usted los podía derrotar tan fácilmente" dijo Tasuna. "quería comprobar si iban detrás de nosotros o si en cambio usted es su objetivo" dijo Kakashi siendo convencido por Naruto para continuar la misión ya en el bote Kakashi decidió volver a preguntar. "señor Tasuna nos puede explicar porque unos ninjas lo quieren muerto siendo que esta es una misión de rango C donde no deberían haber ninjas" dijo Kakashi mirando seriamente a Tasuna. "supongo que no tengo otra opción que contarle todo, no yo quiero contarles" dijo Tasuna mientras todos lo miraban expectantes. "como tu dijiste esto se sale del rango original, el hombre que quiere mi vida es un hombre muy pequeño que tiene una sombra muy grande y peligrosa su nombre es gato de transportaciones gato es uno de los hombres mas ricos, pero el oculta su verdadera forma debajo de la fachada de hombre de negocios pero en las sombras en vende drogas contrabando trafico y esclavos secuestros y todo lo que te puedas imaginar si alguien se mete en sus planes los desaparece con la ayuda de ninjas o mercenarios, y el antes que nos diéramos cuenta ya tenia el control de la isla, y el que controla el mar controla todo incluso nuestras vidas, pero hay algo a lo que el teme y es el puente cuando este construido perderá todo control sobre nuestras vidas y negocios. yo soy el constructor del puente y como nuestro pueblo esta tan mal económicamente no podíamos contratar una misión de mayor rango, si ustedes me dejan cuando toquemos tierra me asesinaran antes de llegar a mi casa, pero no se sientan mal por eso mi nieto llorara "quiero a mi abuelo" y mi hija odiara a los ninjas de konoha y vivirá su vida maldiciéndolos por haber abandonado a su padre" dijo Tasuna finalizando con una horrible actuación mientras el equipo 7 aceptaba y Tasuna pensaba que todo fue gracias a su actuación.

El equipo 7 junto con Tasuna empezaron su marcha cuando de repente Naruto lanza un kunai hacia unos arbustos. "Naruto que crees que estas haciendo" grito Sakura dándole un golpe a Naruto. "pero Sakura-chan pero si estoy seguro que había alguien hay" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba hacia esa dirección, solo para ver a un pobre conejo blanco debajo del kunai que el había lanzado. "mira lo que hiciste" grito Sakura haciendo que Naruto fuera a revisar al pobre conejo. "perdón señor conejo no fue mi intención asustarlo, conejito perdón" decía Naruto mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del conejo el cual aun temblaba de miedo (recuerden que Kakashi nunca les dijo que ese conejo era utilizado para la técnica de sustitución así que Naruto de verdad se sentía culpable por casi matar al pobre conejito (lo siento pero siempre me gusto esa escena XD es muy cómica)). "abajo" grito Kakashi para poder esquivar una gran espada la cual si no se hubieran agachado los hubiera cortado a la mitad a todos, la espado giro hasta quedar clavada en un árbol para que después un hombre con la piel gris-asea con el torso descubierto y con la mitad del rostro tapado por vendas se parara sobre la gran espada.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy quería preguntarles si hago que Sabusa sobreviva o dejo que muera, si sobrevive ustedes también deciden si se une a la aldea o ayuda en kiri. quiero que ustedes decida cual sera el tercer elemento secundario de Naruto (el Hyoton y el Mokuton los va a aprender) la verdad también quería darle el elemento yin/yang pero no he encontrado información así que si pueden ayudar con eso. Bueno eso seria todo se despide Shinigami Oscuro.


End file.
